Slow Dance
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: "Thank you for dancing with me Phil." She smiled as her head came to rest on his shoulder. "It's my pleasure Barbie, believe me." He said as they swayed on the dance floor. If only this moment wouldn't end. PUNKxK2 oneshot. Songfic, base off of Slow Dance by Framing Hanley. Fluff!


A/N: So I'm writing this because I love songfics and I need more fluff. Yes, I write a lot of angst, and this will have a bit of angst to it, but I think it will be more fluff than anything else?: ) **Disclaimer, I own nothing, except for my twist to the plot, which is not much of a twist, it just kind of follows the song….**

* * *

_**Slow Dance**_

* * *

Phillip Brooks wasn't the formal type. Normally he would have opted to skip the homecoming dance and stay home, PlayStation paddle in hand. However his mother told him he needed to go because if he didn't one day he would look back on that decision and regret it. He had scoffed at her, but yet, there he was, standing in front of his mirror adjusting the collar on his blazer. He knew he was going to have a miserable time, he couldn't dance, he had no date, and none of his friends would be at the dance, but he also knew there was no way to get out of going.

The high school senior took one last look in the mirror before sighing heavily, picking up his car keys, and exiting his bedroom. _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

He parked his black Chevy in the back of the school parking lot and slid out of the driver's seat. He watched as a large group of students, girls in fancy dresses and boys in dress pants and button down shirts, laughed and flooded through the open double doors of Eastwood High School. He walked, slowly, toward the building, he was about half way there when she ran passed him.

Her golden hair was down in loose curls. Her light blue gown floated down to her ankles, which were wrapped in strappy silver sandals. She laughed as she caught up with her friend, her hair blowing around her pretty face in the cool October breeze. He was certain his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. She smiled at him before disappearing into the mass of students in the school lobby. Phil regained his composure and followed a group of talking students through the brightly decorated doors.

* * *

The music was loud, that was the only positive thing about the dance. The room was far too crowded, it was too hot, the students were too loud, and he was completely uncomfortable. He took a seat against the back wall of the gym and watched as students danced in the center of the room. He skimmed the sea of heads until he found the girl he was looking for, Barbie Blank. She was dancing with the quarterback of the football team, Alex Riley. Her blue eyes scanned the room while his remained focused on her. It was clear that she didn't want to dance with him

When the song ended, she smiled and dashed away from her partner. The blonde senior ran her fingers through her curls as she looked around the room. Then, the unimaginable happened, her baby blue eyes fell on him and her pink lips curved into a smile.

* * *

_**Pardon me for saying, I was afraid she never gave me the time of day If love is a slow dance, i just hope for one chance I hope time could stop, it's hard for me to breath She's really walking over here to me What should I say? What should I do?**_

* * *

As the next song began she took a step forward. Phil's heart began to race as she moved closer. With every step he became more nervous.

There was no way Barbie Blank was approaching him. No, that was impossible. She was head cheerleader, student council president, she was on the softball team and the volleyball team, she was the 'it girl', the one girl that everyone in the school wished they could be. He was just Phil Brooks, resident nobody, he was lucky the teacher noticed him if he waved his hand in the air… Even though he could remember when Barbie was young and they were friends...he doubted she remembered...

Why would the most popular girl in the school approach a loser like him.

He rubbed his hands on his pant-legs. He closed his hazel eyes, sure when he opened them she would be gone, but she wasn't. Barbie was standing right in front of him. "Hi, would you like to dance with me?"

He stared blankly at the blonde…_Come on Phil say something. What should I say? Is this some kind of a joke? Is she playing me? She didn't seem like the type to do that...but maybe she's changed since she was a child... _

"Uhm, Yea." He managed as she stood up. He took the blonde's hand and led her onto the floor. He placed his hands one her waist while she slid her arms around his neck.

_This isn't a dream._

* * *

_**Don't let this end now Slow this dance down I could stay here all night... Forever**_

* * *

"Thank you for dancing with me Phil." She smiled as her head came to rest on her shoulder.

"It's my pleasure Barbie, believe me." He said as they swayed on the dance floor.

_If only this moment wouldn't end._

* * *

_**This is not my strongest point that she knows She pardons me for stepping on her toes I heard she's a pageant queen So what's she doing dancing with me? **_

Phil spun Barbie, smiling as her blonde curls floated around her head and shoulders like a golden halo. He pulled her back to his chest. The blonde smiled up at him as they turned on the dance floor.

Than it happened, it was too late to stop it, his foot came down on her's as they moved. "Oh, Barbie I'm so sorry." Phil felt his cheeks flush and knot form in his stomach. _I am such as screw up. _

"It's okay Phil." The blonde smiled genuinely and wrapped her slender arms tighter around his neck as she moved closer to him. "No big deal."

He felt a wave of relief rush over him and nodded. _Why was she so perfect? _He took in her beauty, his hazel eyes scanning over her curls, her full eyelashes, her large blue eyes, and her full pink lips. She was Miss Eastwood, she was in the parade every year, she had won pageant after pageant, she was the definition of the beautiful blonde bombshell. _Why would she choose to dance with him? _

"Barbie, of all the people in this room, why did you choose to dance with me?" he questioned. He knew he shouldn't, he'd probably regret it. Did she feel sorry for him? Did she want to make herself look even better, _look at Barbie she's so sweet she danced with that loser sitting in the corner…. _

The blonde's cheeks flushed but she smiled. "Well Phil, to be quite honest….I've kind of developed….feelings for you." The blonde said.

_Feelings? She liked him? That couldn't be possible. _

"Excuse me?" he said startled. "You're being serious?"

The blonde frowned, "Well yes." She seemed puzzled by his reaction. He was sure every guy she admitted she had feelings for fawned over her instead of questioning her. "I think, that maybe, I love you…you are so different… you notice me for who I am not for what I've done. You don't seem intimidated by me Phil."

* * *

_**I hope time could stop, it's hard for me to breath She's really falling in love with me what should I say? What should I do?**_

* * *

_He couldn't believe she was beginning to love him too. _

It was true; he wasn't intimidated by her. Yes, he was surprised she would admit she liked someone out of her social status but he didn't fear her status. He didn't worship her from afar, or obsess over her. Yes he had loved Barbie Blank for some time but he loved the Barbie that used to be on his T-ball team, the Barbie that used to play in the creek behind his house, the real Barbie.

_Should he tell her? Should he let her know the feelings he had been harboring for years. Should he let his secret out after he had worked so hard to conceal it. _

"I've always loved you Barbie." He managed, a smile curving his lips.

The blonde smiled happily. She brought her hands up to his hair as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

_**Don't let this end now Slow this dance down I could stay here all night... Forever Dance with me forever... Teach me every step, every tip and every turn Your arms around my neck you make want to learn..**_

* * *

He never wanted that moment to end. He knew, deep down, he wasn't good enough for Barbie. He could be cruel, he felt more hatred than love on most days, he was a no-body, he didn't deserve her, he couldn't give her everything she wanted, he was luckily he found the ability to say he loved her.

But the strange thing was, as he stood there, holding her on the dance floor; he wanted to learn how to display his love. He wanted her to teach him every intricacy of the emotion. He wanted, desperately, to prove that he could make her happy.

She was his angel, and if there was anyone who could save Phil's heart it was Barbie Blank.

* * *

_**I'm only getting better**_

_Three years later:_

* * *

Phil held out his arms as the nurse laid the baby in his arms. He stared down into the bright blue eyes of his son. _This is real, this is so real and it is perfect. _

Phil sat on the edge of the bed next to Barbie who held his daughter in her slender arms. The smile on Barbie's face priceless, she had never looked more beautiful. "Wow." He finally said.

The blonde simply laughed as she sat up straighter in the hospital bed.

"You really are amazing B, you know that right?" he said as he touched his son's fingers. "Twins, that's just… crazy."

The blonde smiled, "I know, but we can do this." She said as she touched his arm with her free hand. "You're going to make a good father Phil, whether you believe it or not."

He smiled gratefully at Barbie as she placed a kiss on her lips .He was glad he had been able to admit his feelings, that he had opened himself and let her teach him how to show his love for her. _He was even grateful he had listened to his mother...she had been right, if he hadn't gone to the dance he would have regretted it...he never would have found out how Barbie felt about him. _"I'm going to try my best. My best has been good so far."

"It's been perfect." His wife corrected.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, I had a completely different ending picked out but I think I like this one better…. I needed more fluff :) ****I want to quickly dedicate this oneshot to my two favorite Punk/kelly shippers, Melissa and Kimberly [xtheCountryGirl and PrettyRecklessx] You are both amazing and I hope you both enjoyed it.**

**I hope everyone liked this, reviews would be nice, but I can't make you :) so I'll just say pretty please, xxxDanie. **


End file.
